Le véritable amour
by ReginasDaughter27
Summary: A quoi lui servait-il d'aimer si ce n'était que pour en souffrir ?


HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D

Je suis de retour pour un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira, alors c'est un peu ce qui me sert

de coup de gueule car le finale m'a énervé au plus haut point en ruinant mes deux ships oq et sq...

Je prévois d'aller tuer Adam et Eddy :D

Bon trêve de plaisanterie je laisse place à l'écriture :)

On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Le véritable amour.

Elle était là, seule, recroquevillée dans un coin sombre de sa chambre, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps mais assez pour que les Charmings, Tinkerbell et Henry aient cessé de lui hurler d'ouvrir la porte. Elle souffrait... Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque pulsion, ses poumons se déchirer à chaque inspiration et son bonheur s'en aller à chaque larme versée. De nouveau elle ne possédait en elle plus que de la vengeance et de la haine. En cinq minutes Emma Swan, la soit-sauveuse, le fruit du véritable amour, la représentante de la magie blanche avait réussit à réduire à néant sa volonté de rédemption. Elle qui avait mis tant de tant et d'effort à changer, à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur pour son fils mais tout ça n'avait servit à rien car à nouveau un Charming avait réussi à la détruire. Pourquoi cette famille cherchait tellement à la nuire ? Elle les avait pourtant sauvé plus d'une fois. Dans les mines alors que le diamant menaçait de réduire Storybrook en cendre ou lorsqu'elle s'était sacrifiée en laissant Henry partir loin d'elle pour échapper à la malédiction de Pan et lorsqu'elle les avait débarrassé de Zelena qui prévoyait de tous les faire disparaître. Elle s'était rachetée de nombreuses fois, elle avait prouvé qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien mais rien n'y faisait... Ils persistaient à la faire souffrir.

_***Flash-back***_

_- Vous avez fait ça..._

_- Regina je voulais juste la sauver..._

_- Vous êtes tout comme votre mère. Vous ne pensez jamais aux conséquences de vos actes._

_- Je ne savais pas..._

_- Bien sûr que vous ne saviez pas... La seule chose que je peux vous souhaiter c'est que vous n'ayez pas ramener autre chose avec vous._

_- Non Regina ! Attendez !_

_Les appels de la blonde furent inutiles la mairesse avait déjà disparue dans un nuage de magie. Elle se tourna vers ses parents alors que tous la fixaient._

_- Emma qu'est ce que tu as fais... souffla Snow._

_***Fin du flash-back***_

Ce que Regina ignorait c'est que dès qu'Emma avait fini d'expliquer à ses parents et Henry ce qu'elle avait fait ce dernier n'avait pas hésité une seconde et s'était élancé à toute vitesse chez elle. Mais une fois arrivé, il avait découvert que la brune avait scellé l'entrée avec de la magie de sang seul quelqu'un ayant le même sang que la reine dans ses veines pouvait entrer dans le manoir et ainsi personne ne pouvait y accéder. L'adolescent avait très vite été rejoint par David, Tinkerbell et Emma, à eux quatre ils supplièrent la brune de les laisser entrer mais la seule réponse qu'ils reçurent fut de se faire éjecter trois mètres plus loin. Ils établirent un roulement et chacun son tour ils essayaient de convaincre Regina à se montrer. C'est au bout d'une heure et demie d'acharnement que le groupe baissa les bras quand des flammes apparurent sur le palier, Regina ne voulait voir personne. Henry était repartit avec Emma et David à l'appartement non sans dire un « Je t'aime » à sa mère au travers de la porte, Tinkerbell était retournée aux Granny's.

_***Flash-back***_

_La jeune fée était à peine dans le restaurant qu'elle vit se former un conciliabule autour d'elle, chacun la bombardait de questions si bien que ses oreilles commencèrent a bourdonner mais la voix grave et autoritaire de Granny calma aussitôt les jacassements._

_- Stop ! Taisez vous tous ! Il est hors de question qu'il y est une vendetta dans mon restaurant, alors tout le monde va s'asseoir et on va laisser Tinkerbell parler ! La vieille femme était une des personnes les plus respectées à Storybrook et personne ne contesta ses y on t'écoute._

_- Bon, je crois que tout le monde à vu l'altercation qu'Emma a eut avec Regina. Notre chère sauveuse a eut l'excellente idée de ramener Marianne, je crois, à Storybrook pensant bien agir en la sauvant. Sauf que Marianne est/était, je sais pas trop, la femme de Robin qui lui est maintenant en couple avec Regina..._

_- On est pas dans la merde nous._

_- Leroy à la prochaine remarque j'te fou dehors c'est compris ? Gronda Granny._

_- Merci Granny, et donc vous avez vu Regina partir par magie, passablement énervée..._

_- Pas énervée, brisée, corrigea Archie qui écoutait attentivement le récit de la jeune fée, la remarque de ce dernier interpella tous ceux présents dans la salle mais particulièrement Robin qui était resté au fond en compagnie de son fils et sa femme._

_- Oui mais à vrai dire c'est compréhensible elle vient de perdre une nouvelle fois le peu de joie et d'amour qu'elle avait dans sa vie._

_C'en était trop pour le voleur qui s'exclama :_

_- Elle ne m'a pas perdu ! Je n'ai rien dis, rien fais !_

_- Et bien ce serait cool de lui dire parce que là elle est brisée au point de sceller sa maison avec de la magie de sang, d'envoyer bouler Emma, David, Henry et moi trois mètres en arrières et de placer des flammes devant la porte qui est désormais inaccessible et crois moi en l'ayant connue bien pire que ça je peux t'assurer que cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant._

_- C'est ce que je disais on est dans la merde ! S'écria Leroy._

_- Leroy sors ! Je te promet sors de ce restaurant ! Hurla à son tour Granny qui chassa le nain avec un rouleau de pâtisserie._

_- Bref, vous savez tout. Mais une dernière chose ! Ils faut que vous compreniez... Regina a beaucoup souffert lorsqu'elle était jeune, je ne vais pas vous racontez les détails mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle a perdu son véritable amour tué par sa propre mère et c'est à cause de la tristesse et la haine qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle est devenue ce qu'elle était et cela se reproduit aujourd'hui... Juste... évitez de la chercher car vous risqueriez de finir en toast brûlé._

_***Fin du flash-back***_

xxXxx

Il devait être 2 heure du matin, Regina ne pleurait plus. Non pas parce qu'elle n'était plus triste mais simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait plus la force. La douleur qu'elle ressentait elle ne la connaissait que trop bien... Cette sensation d'avoir tout perdu, de ne ressentir que de la souffrance. La brune ne sortait plus de sa chambre, elle était toujours cloîtrée dans l'angle de la pièce, les genoux ramenés près du corps, la tête appuyée contre le mur, les larmes sillonnant son visage, sa respiration faible et irrégulière, ses mains portées à sa poitrine et les ongles rentrant de sa peau. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit... L'amour est une faiblesse, cela semble réel les premiers temps mais cela se montre ensuite sous son vrai jour et ce n'est qu'une illusion et Regina ne le savais que trop bien. Elle utilisait le peu de force qu'elle avait en maintenant les flammes devant sa porte allumée pour décourager ceux qui voulait s'approcher. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle passa sa nuit : seule, à pleurer en silence.

xxXxx

La mairesse était enfermée depuis plus d'une semaine, les flammes étaient toujours présentes, sa porte était toujours scellée et chaque jours Henry venait essayer de lui faire entendre raison, il commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'il décida de jouer sa dernière carte. Il amena Robin avec lui. L'adolescent laissa l'homme devant la porte afin qu'il puisse parler à Regina sans problème.

- Regina, c'est moi Robin.

La brune releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du voleur, était-ce réel ? Ou était-ce simplement son imagination ? Elle se leva mais il lui fallut quelques instants pour que son mal de crâne et son tournis se dissipe, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle n'avait pas bu, pas manger, pas dormis. La reine descendit doucement les marches pour finalement se coller derrière sa porte.

- Regina écoute... Ça fait une semaine que tu ne donnes pas de signe de vie et on s'inquiète tous, je m'inquiète. Je comprend que tu réagis mal au fait que ma fem... que Marianne soit là mais ne restes pas enfermée chez toi. Ton fils est vraiment très inquiet, il a peur pour toi et moi aussi. Je veux que tu saches que même si Marianne est revenue ça ne change pas pour autant mes sentiments envers toi et malgré ce que tu peux penser, je ne suis pas avec elle c'est trop compliqué pour que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Et...

Elle n'écouta pas la suite car Regina comprit soudain ce qu'il voulait dire. Robin ne pouvait se mettre en couple avec Marianne de peur de faire la souffrir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se mettre avec elle de peur de faire souffrir Marianne. La brune eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein abdomen elle glissa le long de la porte, pleurant de plus belle. Il ne pouvait et ne pourra pas faire de choix, l'une d'entre elles était de trop... Elle resta assise à écouté la voix de celui qu'elle aimait sans pour autant lui répondre. Soudain elle releva la tête et la solution lui vint à l'esprit.

Pendant ce temps le voleur espérait que la reine sorte ou qu'elle lui réponde mais rien ne se passa, il attendit une dizaine de minutes puis il rejoignit Henry qui l'attendait près du portic d'entré. Il secoua négativement la tête devant le regard insistant du garçon puis baissa la tête et ils quittèrent les lieux lorsque Henry attrapa vivement le bras du voleur.

- Regarde ! Le feu ! Il est éteint, peut-être que ma mère a ouvert la maison, s'exclama-t-il.

Tout deux coururent vers le manoir, Henry posa sa main sur la poignée, la tournant doucement vers la droite et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Ils découvrirent avec frayeur l'état de la maison, il y avait du verre brisé sur le sol, on pouvait voir des traces de liquides contre les murs, les rideaux étaient tirés, les pièces étaient sombres, Henry indiqua l'étage du doigt et ils montèrent prudemment les escaliers veillant à ne pas écraser les livres, les vêtements et les bouteilles d'alcool délaissés sur les marches. Ils explorèrent ensemble l'étage, Henry vérifia dans sa chambre, celle de sa mère pendant que Robin regardait dans toutes les pièces qu'il voyait n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui s'y trouvait. Le voleur ouvrit une petite porte qui se révéla être seule de la salle de bain, il baissa les yeux et vit Regina par terre un verre cassé dans la main. Il hurla le prénom de l'adolescent qui arriva aussitôt et découvrit avec horreur sa mère inconsciente.

- Henry appelle des secours s'il te plaît et dépêches toi !

- O... oui... Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, le garçon appela Emma qui décrocha aussitôt. Maman tu m'entends ?

_- Oui, vous avez réussit à faire sortir Regina ?_

- Maman, on est à la maison, elle est là dans la salle de bain mais elle bouge plus, bredouilla-t-il complètement paniqué.

_- Quoi ? Merde c'est pas vrai. Robin est là ou pas ?_

- Oui, oui il... il s'occupe d'elle mais elle ouvre pas les yeux s'il te plaît viens nous aider.

_- Henry, je vais appeler une ambulance ok ? Pendant ce temps David et moi on va vous rejoindre, tu ne la touche pas et tu laisse Robin faire, d'accord ?_

- Oui, et l'adolescent raccrocha, elle... elle est vivante ?

- C'est difficile à dire je ne sens pas bien son pouls...

Ils se retrouvèrent avec Regina inconsciente pendant plus de dix minutes avant qu'Emma et David n'arrive au manoir Mills. Henry entendit les deux adultes arriver au pas de course en montant les marches trois par trois, il se rua en pleurs dans les bras de sa mère qui le réconforta comme elle pût. David qu'en a lui pris le relais auprès de la brune remplaçant Robin, complètement perdu et affolé. L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Whale prit en charge la reine, les ambulanciers l'installèrent sur un brancard et la montèrent dans le véhicule qui repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Tous se rendirent à leur tour à l'hôpital, là bas Snow les s'y attendait. Lorsque son petit fils arriva, la brunette le prit dans se bras et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes, de son côté Emma prit à part son père.

- C'est de ma faute, souffla-t-elle désemparée.

- Emma...

- Non. C'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas ramener cette Marianne on en serait pas là. Regina serait heureuse avec Robin, elle vivrait de nouveau sa vie et s'épanouirait enfin mais à cause de mes conneries elle... elle est entre la vie et la mort parce qu'elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours...

- On en sait rien, rectifia le prince en prenant sa fille par les épaules.

- Si, David... Elle avait un verre dans une main et il y avait des médicaments à côté d'elle... Elle a voulu se... La blonde ne pu finir sa phrase et elle s'effondra, répétant sans cesse que tout était de sa faute, son père l'entoura des ses bras protecteurs et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- C'est une battante Emma... Elle... Elle va s'en sortir. Je te le promet.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras probablement pas tenir...

Il regarda sa fille s'éloigner et prendre Henry dans ses bras touts les deux en pleurs puis il échangea un regard avec Snow qui lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Une infirmière vient de me dire que Regina est installée, on peut aller voir si tu veux.

- Oui, allons-y.

Le couple se rendit à la chambre que l'infirmière leur avait indiqué, ils regardèrent par la vitre et c'est là qu'ils la virent. La jadis méchante reine, celle qui avait inspiré tant de peur et d'effroi, celle qui avait fait de terrible choses dans le seul but de les atteindre était là, allongée dans de long draps blanc, inconsciente, sans défenses et amaigrie à en faire peur. La brune était reliée à des dizaines de tuyaux, de machines. Elle étai pâle, trop pâle. Snow regarda la machine indiquant la fréquence et vit que la ligne représentant les pulsions de son cœur était pratiquement inactive, même si elle ne voulait l'admettre, la princesse avait peur pour celle qui fut sa belle-mère malgré tout leurs différents, malgré tout leurs conflits Regina avait toujours eut une place privilégiée dans son cœur car s'était elle qui l'avait élevé après le décès de sa mère et Snow l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils regardèrent la brune démunie quelques minutes quand d'un seul coup les machines s'emballèrent, des appareils commencèrent à biper et Whale accompagné de deux infirmières arrivèrent en courant, il demanda au couple de se décaler puis il entra dans la chambre. Une troisième femme arriva avec une boîte noire et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, elle déposa la boîte sur une table et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un défibrillateur. Le docteur s'en empara, arracha le chemiser de la brune et plaça les deux blocs sur sa poitrine. Il ordonna à l'infirmière de délivrer un décharge et le corps de Regina se souleva et retomba lourdement sur le lit, Snow plaqua sa main contre sa bouche ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes et se blottit contre son mari. Whale rechargea l'appareil puis il montra la vitre du doigt et le rideau tomba devant les yeux du prince, ce dernier raccompagna sa femme dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait désormais Emma, Henry, Robin, Tinkerbell et Archie. Leur petit fils s'avança vers eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Grand-mère pourquoi tu pleurs, c'est ma mère ? Demanda l'adolescent paniqué.

- Henry, nous venons de voir où Regina a été placée, au bout de quelques minutes son cœur s'est un peu affolé mais Whale est arrivé très vite et à tout pris en mains.

Le garçon peu rassuré hocha malgré tout la tête, il se rassit et attendit comme tout les autres des nouvelles de la mairesse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, car oui, il n'était pas stupide et il avait bien vu les médicaments là où ils avait retrouvé la brune. Inconsciemment il en voulait à Emma d'avoir ramené cette femme et d'avoir détruit le couple de sa mère mais il s'en voulait principalement à lui même. C'est lui qui était parti il y a deux ans, c'est lui qui avait ramené la blonde à Storybrook, c'est lui qui avait fait souffrir Regina en la repoussant, en la blâmant. Si il était resté à Storybrook, il serait tranquillement avec elle en train de regarder un film ou de se balader près du lac, il se sentait responsable et anéantit à l'idée de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

xxXxx

Une demie-heure plus tard, Whale arriva. Tous se levèrent et restèrent suspendus aux lèvres du docteur, ce dernier leva les yeux vers eux et souffla :

- Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire...

A cet instant, Henry crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, Emma eut l'impression qu'un immeuble lui tombait sur la tête, Snow sentit ses jambes la lâcher et fut rattrapée de justesse par Archie et Tinkerbell tout les deux choqués, David porta sa main à son front baissant les yeux et Robin sentit son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux.

- Il y avait ceci dans sa poche de chemiser, ajouta fébrilement le docteur.

Henry, les joues ruisselants de larmes, s'empara de la lettre que lui tendait Whale et la lit sans attendre.

_« Henry, Robin,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je ne suis probablement plus là... Je m'en excuse mais il m'était impossible de continuer ainsi. Vous méritez tout les deux de trouver le bonheur, Robin, tu pourras être avec ta femme et ton fils et ensemble vous vivrez heureux et toi Henry, mon ange, tu vas vivre avec ta mère, tu grandiras, tu feras des études, tu auras une longue et belle vie. Peut-être que vous pensez que mon départ est injustifié ou irréfléchi mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde, j'ai causé tellement de peine et de malheur qu'il est normal que je paye... Je sentais que celle que j'étais revenait un peu plus chaque seconde et je ne peux me permettre de faire souffrir plus de personne... Vous avez tout les eux donné un sens à ma vie et jamais je ne pourrais assez vous remercier pour tout les moments de bonheur que nous avons partagé, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et même de l'autre côté je ne cesserais jamais de vous aimer. Soyer heureux, soyez libre. _

_De tout mon cœur,_

_Regina »_

L'adolescent eut à peine finit sa lecture qu'il s'effondra au sol, il n'avait jamais ressentit de peine aussi immense, sa mère, celle qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait chéri, aimé, grondé pendant plus de dix ans était partie... Et rien ne pourra y changer. Les larmes dévastèrent son visage quand Emma le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Elle est partie... Maman, elle est partie...

- Je sais trésor... Je suis désolée...

- Je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment, sanglota le garçon.

_Je suis désolée Henry, j'aurais espéré que rien de tout ça n'arrive jamais... Mais il l'a fallu pour que je comprenne une chose, tu es et tu resteras le seul véritable amour de ma vie. Je t'aime Henry._

_**FIN**_

* * *

Amen :')

Bon je vais me cacher... Pour me faire pardonner je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic et en avant première je vous mets le résumé (tout pourri je l'admet) :

Une lettre. C'est tout ce qu'elle leur avait laissé. Quelques mots sur une feuille blanche expliquant sans trop de détails les raisons de son départ. Elle les avait quitté pour laisser place à une nouvelle personne, une nouvelle vie. Un renouveau.


End file.
